1. Field
The present invention relates to wireless communications and more particularly relates to random access schemes in a wireless network.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A wireless communication network is commonly associated with a telecommunications network where the interconnections among the communication devices are implemented without the use of wires. Wireless telecommunications networks are generally implemented with some type of remote information transmission system that uses electromagnetic waves, such as radio waves, for the carrier and this implementation usually takes place at the physical layer of the network.
A wireless personal area network (WPAN) is a wireless network used for communication among a plurality of devices, such as computers, mobile phones, personal digital assistants, printers, digital cameras, televisions, media players, etc. A number of standards for network communications have recently been developed, including Bluetooth and IEEE 802.15.